My Sundown
by Rakusa
Summary: I stood between the Wolves and the Vegetarian Vampires. I was the treaty negotiator that had been missing almost a century ago, then why did I feel responsible for it all being torn apart? Discontinued. Maybe, continued later...?
1. Prologue

My Sundown

23 February 2009

By Rakusa

A Twilight Fanfic

Summary: There was no treaty, the wolves did not trust these different eyed people then and sent them away, now it was I who was in the center, me who had to hold it together, but the problem was, I might be tearing it apart.

FF Sum because of word amounts: There was no treaty, I was responsible for keeping the peace, though I think I am the reason for tearing it all apart.

AN: ARG!!!!!!!! I didn't think I would be starting yet another story with these damn characters, but something got into my head, and it won't leave. I really should be working on my class schedule and other things, but it sucks, so I'm starting a new story, which is ridiculous and I should be working on ones already started, but I will, just got distracted... So here you go, another chapter story, though I think I want to make it short.

Prologue

"Jacob Black, calm down!" I hollered, I could see him shuddering and I knew what was to come if I didn't intercede.

The man next to me, pushed me behind him as a growl elicited from his chest and I winced at the mistake, but I couldn't fight against his hold, he was too strong for me to argue with especially when he was like this.

"Bella, please go with Alice." Edward, the man shielding me from the danger he perceived, gritted through his teeth, trying to remain soft even though he wanted to roar at the other man. I could feel his anger rolling off him, trying to restrain it for me. I didn't need Jasper for that, I knew Edward too well, to be ignorant of his feelings.

"No." I stated, refusing to budge, I wasn't going to be moved on this one thing, I could be talked into anything else, even if I didn't want it, but this one point I would be the most stubborn anyone had ever seen me. They could physically move me if they wanted to, but I doubted they would and set off Jacob's transformation in the process.

Alice was dancing around impatiently behind me, I knew she was growing frustrated by another reason, not my behavior but what was going to come. She tugged on my arm gently, trying to move me away from Edward, and into safety, knowing he could take care of himself. I wasn't so sure.

"Bella." Edward's darkened pools of gold glared at me. I knew he wasn't angry _at_ me, but was getting there, because of my refusal. The one word was a warning, and Jacob, who was struggling in front of us growled low in his throat. "Leave."

"The both of you need to calm down, right now. Split up and go your separate directions. _Now._" To my surprise, both of them obeyed my command, it was the first time anyone had ever taken what I said seriously enough to follow without argument, usually I was brushed off so they could communicate with their kind, and eventually coming around to agree that I was right.

I grabbed hold of Edward's cold hand to drag him away- none of us realized what was coming.


	2. Chapter 1

My Sundown

By Rakusa

A Twilight Fanfic

Summary: There was no treaty, the wolves did not trust these different eyed people then and sent them away, now it was I who was in the center, me who had to hold it together, but the problem was, I might be tearing it apart.

FF Sum because of word amounts: There was no treaty, I was responsible for keeping the peace, though I think I am the reason for tearing it all apart.

Chapter One

I was going home. Well, not home exactly, but one of the places I considered home. I hated cold, wet places, but there was just something endearing about _this_ cold, wet place. Not so much the cold or the wet, I still hated that, even here, but I dealt with it. No, there was something else, maybe it was the people, or certain ones that made it so comfortable.

Like my dad, Charlie, though I didn't call him that to his face, even if I did in my head. There was also Billy and Jacob Black and his sisters. I considered them all family, they always treated me like the daughter, sister, best friend, maybe something more. Jacob and I were the same age, but I wouldn't be seeing Jacob at my High School. He was restricted to the reservation for the class hours. I still knew there was an undeniable attraction between us, though I would never act on it. He was my best friend. Still, there was something that just kept tugging me back to Forks, Washington. I didn't know what it was, but I intended to let things play out the way they were meant to, and hopefully then, I would get my answer.

I insisted on spending all my summer holidays up here, instead of in Arizona, partly so I wasn't spoiled by the heat there and could stand the winters better, and mostly because I wanted to spend that time with my dad. I was now a Junior in High School, and I was moving in with Charlie because my mom remarried, and I wanted to give her and Phil some time alone.

Charlie picked me up from the airport, I only stumbled with a large bag from checked luggage and a purse. I didn't have much to take with me, I wasn't really into fashionable clothing and I hated shopping. I only brought what would work here during the ensuring months and a couple of heavy jackets for later so Charlie wouldn't have to worry. I also had clothes in my room, that hadn't changed much since mom decorated it when I was newly born, just the bed had replaced the crib and a desk with slow Internet connection filled up a wall.

The rocking chair stayed, I only used it occasionally when Charlie was watching TV downstairs and the weather didn't cooperate to let me read outside. Not much in this house ever changed, and I mean it, the only thing that had changed was the thinning hair on Charlie's head. I settled onto my bed, looking at all the old mementos shared with my friends and family throughout the years. I had never planned to live here permanently so I kept everything in the room. Now, I had to look through it all and deem what was worthy to keep.

It was nearing night time, and I needed to get onto a better schedule so I settled in for bed, with a book to help me fall asleep. When I woke up the next morning, the light by my bed was still lit.

I was heading down to the Reservation to see everyone, Sam and Emily, I knew Emily had been attacked by a bear a few years back, and I hadn't seen her since the scars were fresh. I was hoping that for her sake, and Sam's that they would lessen over time. They had gone up to Alaska for awhile to help recover.

Jacob knocked on my house door as I was heading out, looking for Charlie and his cruiser. But neither was present and Jacob's large presence and doughy smile was what greeted me instead. I launched myself at him and threw my arms around his neck in greeting. He responded with an impossible hug, that I swore squeezed the life out of me and I had to break it off because I couldn't breathe.

He hadn't changed much over the last year, except he'd grown exponentially, and I had to careen my head back to look up at him. He was _huge_.

"What's up kiddo?" He asked, pulling me along into his red pickup truck, and I laughed at him.

"I'll have you know, I'm older." I responded.

"By three months." He protested as he opened my door and lifted me in, I opened my mouth to argue about that- but he cut me off with a tease. "I need the exercise to keep up my arm strength."

I practically snorted but didn't voice my amusement. "So, how is Leah?" I asked shyly. Leah had mixed feelings about me, some days we got along on friendly terms but most days I caught her glaring at me or getting the cold shoulder unless we were in a large group, it was then even on her off days she kept it pleasant.

"She's gotten so tall." Jacob responded. "She almost looks like a model with her long legs and height." There was a tone to his voice, that I knew was never there before, but it wasn't interest in the girl, it was almost an annoyance and I wanted to ask, but I didn't have to. "She's been hanging around us for way too long."

"Your little gang?" I teased and he shot me a glance.

"We like to think of ourselves as more of a pack." He responded cheekily, and I could almost see all of them howling at the moon.

"Would I be allowed to join?"

"I don't think so, it's kind of a Q thing to do."

He always shortened their tribe's name to Q, probably because when I was two I couldn't pronounce it and that's what it became ever since then. It was our thing and that pushed out the lingering feelings of guilt. "I figured as much."

"But you can do other stuff with us, like heading to First Beach next weekend, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"It sounds good." I tried to keep the disappointment out of my voice, he was trying hard to include me, I don't think I succeeded but he let it go, and for that, I was thankful. I never had been good at lies.

"Do me a favor though, Bella?" He asked suddenly, his brown eyes seeking mine and I couldn't help but agree when he looked at me like that. "Don't go into the woods, alone or with anyone, unless it's one of the Q boys." That wouldn't be a hard request to grant, I wasn't one for hiking anyways, so I shrugged my agreement.

We had a full day ahead of us, Charlie came down for a couple of hours before heading back to work. I wondered if Jacob would drive me home, but he didn't look in any mood to go driving any time soon, so I settled in next to him to watch a movie.

He hooked an arm around my shoulders and slouched down the couch more. Billy sat in the reclining chair that Jacob had deposited him in and he seemed to be watching us more than the movie, but I knew it pleased him as a smile littered across his lips in the faint glow.

I tried to concentrate on the movie, but the next thing I knew it was morning and I was sleeping across Jacob's wide chest and could feel the heat burning off of him, almost painfully hot. He was still sound asleep and I tried to disentangle myself from his arms. I noticed that Billy wasn't anywhere to be seen, and his chair was gone as well. I had no luck, I would move and Jacob would tighten his hold. I was almost being crushed between the steel bands of his arms when he suddenly released me completely. "Sorry." He muttered in a sleep clouded voice. "I was dreaming you were being taken away from me, and I wanted to keep you close." I smiled up at him, it wasn't a problem.

I slipped away easily this time and went to freshen up. When I came back out, Jacob was still sprawled across the couch and I realized how we fit so comfortably together of the couch was because I was sleeping on him alone while he took up the whole thing. "Come on sleepy, you need to drive me home before Charlie comes here thinking you murdered me and buried me in the backyard."

"Don't worry, we wouldn't get caught, we'd have fed you the piranhas." Jacob rolled onto his side and looked at me mischievously. "Besides, you can drive yourself home, it is after all your truck."

I blinked at him several times before the words set it and I squeaked. "Say what?"

"Charlie bought it for you, so I can work on my own car. Yours works fine, just don't go over fifty-five miles an hour and you should be good."

I squealed as I threw myself on him and gave him a big hug before searching out Billy and doing the same. Then I grabbed the keys and practically danced out to the big red hunk of metal that I knew fit me well. Jacob caught me before the door, not because I needed it, for a change, but for another reason all together. I looked up into his big brown eyes and the reason became clear.

He pulled me close and kissed me deeply. I melted a little into the kiss, enjoying far more than I should have, he was my best friend after all, I never imagined it actually going further than that. "You're welcome." He teased and disappeared back into the house.

I shook my head and got into my car, I should have been angry, but I wasn't. On the road back, I nearly got swiped by a silver car going much too fast. The driver managed to pull away and around me before anything could happen, and I couldn't even see inside as the car zoomed past and back into my lane. I at least saw the break lights being tapped up ahead, for a momentary slow down.


	3. Chapter 2

My Sundown

By Rakusa

A Twilight Fanfic

Summary: There was no treaty, the wolves did not trust these different eyed people then and sent them away, now it was I who was in the center, me who had to hold it together, but the problem was, I might be tearing it apart.

FF Sum because of word amounts: There was no treaty, I was responsible for keeping the peace, though I think I am the reason for tearing it all apart.

Chapter Two

It was several days before I saw that car again. I had thought it would have cleared town and would be gone again, not sticking around Forks, especially with that speed behind it, it had to have some place better to get to in a hurry. Nothing in Forks required a hurry, unless I was there and managed to severely damage something again. Even then, it was 'Oh, Bella's back in the hospital' and it usually wasn't bad enough to receive any type of emergency reaction.

The location of the car was what really threw me off. It was sitting alone in a section of the parking lot while the rest was overflowing with vehicles. The other vehicles, while some new, none were as shiny or nice as that one, it stood out more than the rest for quality alone, the fact that it was revered by others only made it more noticeable. My car fit in so much better than that one. I parked right next to it in defiance, I would not move my truck just because it was a sacred shiny silver car that a god must surely own. He, it had to be a he, I reasoned, male testosterone and reckless youth mixed together to be sitting in the student parking lot at a high school, clearly gave it away. I had always figured though it was a male driver, something about speed always shouted man.

I jumped out of my truck and had to steady myself as I almost ate shit. Yeah, that would add to my rejection of his superiority, it would only make him question my brain capacity instead. I heard a few gasps and almost smiled in triumph as this would surely get around the school, that the new girl parked her old, beat up red truck next to the rich guy's silver Volvo, who clearly was only there because daddy was mad at him and thought Forks was a good way to teach him a lesson. I nearly snorted at that, Forks might have fixed any kid, but letting that kid keep something like the Volvo would only encourage his bad behavior as it was so easy to get out of here and into a bigger city, especially with how fast he drove.

I grabbed my pack and headed inside. There I met up with some kids I already knew from years past. Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber both invited me over to their table before classes actually started. I joined them and sank with a smile towards Lauren, but she only turned her head away and continued her breakfast. I launched into a conversation with the other two girls. Neither of which had seen my rare defiant move out in the parking lot, as to park _right next_ to the the Volvo, when everyone else gave it a wide berth. Jessica would be seething to know she missed it later, and would ask me why I didn't tell her. Which I'd only shrug my answer to.

I had my first few classes, and sure enough, Jessica demanded an answer out of me, she couldn't believe I parked next to a _Cullen Car_, and I'd only shrugged. Apparently he had several cars, good for him. She left me alone about it, sensing my unwillingness to respond to it, but making me promise to explain my behavior at lunch. I sighed my agreement, it wasn't that big of a deal.

Lunch time came around and I explained for all my eager listeners that he had nearly killed me the week before, but they hardly believed me, something about how nobody knew how to handle a car like a Cullen. They shook their heads and went back to talking, and thinking about more interesting things or at least I hope they did, I tuned them out. I was wondering instead what this kid did to merit such reverence as to make an entirely new stereotype just for him?_ Cullen_ was his name, and everything became: 'a Cullen' as if he was perfect beyond just being rich. I doubted he was even that good looking, but managing to have everyone at the school give him totally entranced for his next move.

I surfaced from my musings to realize that Mike was just looking at me, and I knew that look, he'd had it as soon as we reached middle school, it was an odd fascination with me, and I smiled tightly at him, hoping he would stop staring. He didn't, instead a smile crossed his lips and he leaned forward, no doubt, to ask me out _again._ I would have to say _no, again._ Especially now, that things had just gotten complicated with Jacob, I shouldn't have let him kiss me, but he had taken me by surprise. I didn't mind it though, in fact, that was what confused me.

Mike leaned forward, about to say something, but just then, someone I didn't know walked through the door. I turned my head to look, and felt lips graze my cheek. I pulled away in shock and looked at Mike, that was the boldest I had ever seen him do and I slid back into my seat, giving him a disapproving glare. Luckily Jessica missed the silent exchange. I turned to what had caught my attention, ignoring Mike.

It was a blond girl, no woman, no... I couldn't describe it, she looked young enough to be here, but at the same time, no one would make the mistake in calling her a girl. Especially not with the tall brunette man's arm attached around her waist. He was _big._ His hair fell lazily around his head in a short cut, but not buzzed, it was almost curly with the slight wave through it. He was also very attractive for one of those sport types. She though, drew my attention away from him. She was _gorgeous_. I felt intimidated just looking at her and her beauty. Her blond hair fell in waves around her shoulders and it fluttered with the turn of her head as she gazed up at her companion.

"Who are they?" I ask my companions and all but Angela just sighed wistfully and went back to their meals.

"Those are the Cullens." Angela supplied, when she noticed no one else would step up to the plate and tell me. So I was wrong. It wasn't 'a Cullen' in the sense that "It would be 'a Cullen' type of move" rather, it was 'a Cullen' as in there was more than one, and they were all rich and awed. I looked over to Angela with a question in my gaze, but I knew she understood it when she shook her head in the negative. "Neither of them would have been driving the Volvo. She's got a car I've never seen, and he's got a monster of a jeep. It's their brother who is usually behind the wheel to that car."

I nodded and continued watching them. "They are brother and sister?" I finally asked, thinking it was strange that they would already be married if they were only seniors in high school, though it was possible.

"No." Jessica snorted. "But they are close enough to it. Their father, Carlisle Cullen- I know, _weird name- _he's got this adoption slash dating service going on. It's actually Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarthy?" Jessica pointed the Emmett question at Eric Yorkie, but he only shrugged. "Emmett doesn't really relate to his last name, he just goes by Cullen I guess."

I nodded dimly, watching as more beautiful people walked in. I should have been used to celebrities in Arizona, but Phoenix wasn't visited all that often and to get to the border to Nevada where it brushed Arizona, Vegas was a couple hours away by car. Still easier to get to, I guess than the same distance around here. However these people were more beautiful than any celebrity that might brush across my street. "More?" I asked, not believing it, how could one family have so many amazing looking people?

Jessica laughed. "If people could be stereotyped." I didn't understand until she continued. "Emmett would have been the quarterback, Rosalie head cheerleader or head dancer on the dance team, and these two... Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother would be the pained nerd and Alice Cullen would be the odd goth chick."

"You've missed one." Mike Newton commented, nodding to a new arrival, and my eyes followed the direction and I was gone. I was absolutely floored, and I wouldn't have been able to turn my gaze away unless someone turned my head forcefully and took out my eyes to refocus on something else. He was the most breath-taking, perfect specimen of human I had ever seen before. I just couldn't accept that he was even real. "He would be the moody gang member."

"Edward Cullen." Jessica whispered. "The only member of the Cullen family not to be paired up. He's fantastic, isn't he?" I nodded, dimly aware that I was hearing what they were saying. "He would also be the one who almost took you out yesterday, and the one you parked next to today."

I had the faint feeling of panic, I wanted to run outside and move my car before the end of the hour to ensure he had never known I had betrayed his space in the way that I had. Then my nerves resolved and my eyes narrowed, he had no respect for human life, and the speed limits. He had almost killed the two of us the other day, and I stubbornly refused to move my car from where it sat. He'd just have to get used to people not bowing out of his way. So apparently, he hadn't been sent to the outfield to learn how to behave, the whole family had moved here instead. They thought they were gods and owned this town.

Though the members had varying views on the Cullens, weird, strange, hot, behaving badly. Charlie would take care of the kids eventually when they stepped too far out of line. He wasn't afraid of anyone. I'd talk to him about the Cullen's tonight.

Edward's head swivled towards me with confusion layering his entire being and when we locked eyes all of my previous thoughts disappeared, he couldn't be that bad. His eyes narrowed over my shoulder and he shook his head at Jessica, no doubt knowing what she was thinking as it was written plainly across her face. Then he chuckled as Jessica started to say that I shouldn't get my hopes up, as she had no luck. It could have been something one of his siblings said though as they were now all seated at a table in the far back of the cafeteria. I wonder if they purposely separated themselves from the masses, thinking they were too good for the others, and they were the most beautiful people in there, hands down. But honestly, shouldn't they try to at least associate with people other than their relatives? Where would they get in life, if they just kept to themselves? It was probably why they didn't look far to find their love interests. I knew I wasn't one to talk, as I rarely went out of my way to be part of any group, but I did have friends, and people always seemed drawn to me, though I didn't always want it to be the case.

"So, Bella, what about going down to La Push this weekend?" I laughed at Eric's question. He had tried to ask me out as well, but he got the point after the first no, this question was purely a friend asking another friend about weekend plans. As today was the first day of school, it should have been planned later, but it was also a Wednesday, so it was a reasonable amount of time before hand to put things into action. This week was a short week because of school starting and to get the students used to going back to school. Though as I glanced at Lauren's latest beau, I wondered if he ever left school for the summer or was punished for his truancy by making it up after the previous year ended.

"I'll be going, but I'll probably just meet you there." I finally answered, looking back to Eric's hopeful eyes, I really hoped he got it after the first no, I was starting to question that resolve.

"Bringing Jacob?" Jessica sang, with a calculating glint in her eyes, she hated the fact that Mike liked me, but loved it that Jacob and I sort of had a thing, and respected me for constantly turning Mike down. I knew this, too, was just a jest at the inevitable.

"Yeah, probably, I don't know what he's up to though, he said something about the Q boys going down this weekend. I really just want to drive my truck, I like driving the thing." My eyes flickered back over to the Cullens, and Edward's eyes penetrated my existence. I wondered if he'd just realized I was the new kid and I was the one who parked next to him, as no doubt, the rumor circulated by now.

He stared me down, but I just stared right back, I don't know if it was defiance or I was just memorized. He started and turned away, speaking quickly to his siblings before he left the room. His gaze hadn't been in anger, just curiosity, he was probably wondering if I really did have the nerve, and he'd likely gone out to check on the lot to see if it was real. My refusal to back down just then probably had him guessing that the rumors were true. Jessica was laughing at a joke someone had just told, and I turned my head from the remaining Cullens, who were looking at me in surprise, to see Lauren laughing as well. I smiled at the sight, she did have human feelings after all.

Mike was silently brooding to my other side as he was still off about the whole Jacob thing. I didn't tell anyone about the kiss, and nobody thought for real that we were more than just friends, just thought it was going to happen eventually. And in Jessica's case, _hoped _it would happen.

After Lunch I walked into my next class, Mike tagging along behind me, and had to split off to take his seat. The only one open was next to Edward Cullen himself, and I turned as the teacher said my name. "Please, take your seat next to Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan."

He might as well have been quoting Pirates 'take your place Miss Swann next to Mr. Turner as we send both of you to Davy Jones' locker,' for that was what Edward's reaction told me exactly as he glared full force at me, and this one wasn't the intense focus or interest as it was earlier, this one was a full out death glare, as if he was ready to tear me apart and trying not to. I tripped on my way over, but eventually, I sank down into my stool next to him, the earlier thought dealing also with the fact that he was as hot if not more so than Orlando Bloom. The only difference was, Will Turner was in love with Elizabeth and would be glaring at the fact she had to die with him, not that he wanted to kill her himself.

I could feel his tension radiating off of him the entire time, this reaction was too much for just the new kid daring to invade any of his space. He couldn't be that selfish, could he? His anger couldn't just be from that, what had I done to him to deserve this kind of hatred?

We both suffered through the class, him angry with me, and me trying to avoid that strange glare. I shifted in my seat, allowing my hair to fall in between us, shielding me from view. If anything, it made the matter worse as he tightened up more and clenched his fists tighter as well. I glanced at him out of the strands of hair and he was staring straight ahead, not breathing. I couldn't believe I smelt on top of everything else, or it was just his reaction to anger, forgetting to breath.

I wanted to take away that tension, I wanted to reach out and unclench his hands, but knowing I was the cause of this reaction, and not knowing why, I decided it was probably better if I didn't add fuel.

Before class had even finished he was up out of his seat and to the door just as the bell rang. Our teacher, Mr. Banner, didn't say anything or look at Edward, probably already used to this odd behavior.

I filed out after everyone else, Mike hanging out at my shoulder. "What was with that?" He asked. "I've never seen Cullen so tense. What did you do? Stab him with a pencil or something?"

"I don't know Mike." I responded, a bit tersely, I was starting to get irritated at the entire thing myself. Mike had to leave my side as we both headed the locker rooms to change for gym. If the whole thing with Edward hadn't already set me in a bad mood, gym wasn't going to help it at all, knowing I was bound to hurt myself.

And I could have been called a psychic for my accuracy, but unfortunately, it only happened when I foresaw downfall for myself. I had a huge bruise that was already purpling on my forehead. It would be large and ugly tomorrow. My only consolation and mostly guilt was that Mike, who had only been trying to help, had received a massive swipe to his cheekbone when I took the swing and he went to get it as well.

I actually would have gotten the ball back across the boundary if he hadn't interfered. So, I wasn't feeling too guilty, people needed to back off, otherwise, how would I learn? I'd take every bruise and failed point if it would mean that I actually had fun and participated, instead of people taking over and winning the game single-handedly. That's why I refused to play usually, because it didn't become fun after someone swiped the ball you were actually going to hit, from you, and causing a disaster.

Others, just needed to learn how to accept defeat, for the sake of just playing the game and everyone just having fun, not competition. Though, without keeping points, it wasn't fun either, because the game would never end and no one would ever have a sense of accomplishment.

There was a delicate balance, and I just wanted to keep to it, but I knew it would never happen unless I found like-minded people or unless I became just like everyone else. That's why I decided I should just sit these things out, and for the safety of everyone involved.

I shrugged past Mike's apologetic smile, while he rubbed ruefully at the bruise at his cheek, he no doubt wanted another apology. I would, it was part of me to feel bad for hurting others, but I saw straight through Mike, he just wanted another opening or to feel superior.

I didn't have time to figure out which one it was today. I had to go to the office and turn in all my signatures from the teachers. When I entered the office, I knew I smelt with the sweat from trying in gym, but for some reason, Edward didn't notice me at first. I tried to stay out of his way as he argued with the secretary about a class. I learned it was Biology, the class we shared. He wanted to transfer to another class, any class, but there was nothing open during that time, nor could he switch things around. She brought the attention I didn't want, towards me and I winced when Edward noticed it was me in the room with him.

He grated out through clenched teeth, and a breathless voice that he would 'endure' the class. I knew he meant me, before he stormed out of the small room. I turned to the secretary, wishing she had found him another class, and how could she ever deny him anything he wanted?

I quickly handed over my form before flying out of the room after him. I needed to confront him about his response to my now being at the school. Was it because it took too much attention off of him? No longer being the new kid, but having to share or forgo the interest of the student body because they were now all interested in me? I didn't want it, and I had to reassure him, that he'd always get the interest because he was _interesting_ whereas everyone would soon get bored of me, the plain, uninteresting, cop's daughter.

He was gone before I could make it through the doors to the parking lot. His car and his family with him. I sighed and trudged to my car, only to be surprised by arms wrapping around me and a kiss on my cheek, before I saw Tyler's back running away. Mike saw the whole thing and glared at the retreating form before attempting to come up to me, but I just slid in my truck, slamming my door and took off. I didn't want anything to do with any more of these boys. I got that I was the shiny new toy and everyone would be competing over me, but really, there was only one... two... who caught _my_ eye, and only one of them wanted me.

I really wasn't the type of girl to faun over the unattainable, or to faun over the hottest guy in the room, but something about Edward Cullen, despite my earlier anger towards him, drew me to him. I had to get to know him better. Even if all we ended up being was just friends, I could handle that.


	4. Chapter 3

My Sundown

By Rakusa

A Twilight Fanfic

Summary: There was no treaty, the wolves did not trust these different eyed people then and sent them away, now it was I who was in the center, me who had to hold it together, but the problem was, I might be tearing it apart.

FF Sum because of word amounts: There was no treaty, I was responsible for keeping the peace, though I think I am the reason for tearing it all apart.

Chapter Three

It was the weekend. I hadn't seen Edward the rest of the week, though his family was around, and giving me a mixture between curious and annoyed looks. I drove down to La Push and stopped my truck at Jacob's house. "I thought I would never have to see this thing again." Jacob teased as he came out and opened my door for me.

I hopped down and smiled up at him. "Yeah, well, since it's now in my possession, you're now stuck with it whenever you want to see me."

"Who said I wanted to see you?" Jacob asked, looking down his brown nose at me, a long way.

"Jeez Jake, do you just keep getting bigger every time I see you?"

He laughed but it was a little forced and he tugged on a strand of my hair. "I haven't seen you for awhile, have you been hiding from me?" It had only been a little over a week, but I fought off rolling my eyes.

Instead I glance coyly up at him and wrinkled my nose. "No, I've been in class, what's your excuse?"

"I don't like going up to Forks that often, it's safer here on the reservation." That was a first, when had Jacob ever been afraid of anything? And why would he want the reservation to protect him from whatever it was? He was never afraid to handle it himself. Maybe there was safety in numbers, I just wished I knew what he was hiding from, was he in trouble with my dad? Except Charlie had come and seen him, and nothing had been wrong.

"Come on." I pull on his hand, dragging him down the beach. "Are other Q boys coming?"

He wrapped a large arm around my torso and pulled me to a stop and towards him in one motion. "No hello kiss?" He asked, ducking his head to my lips, but at the last moment I turned my head and his lips grazed my cheek. He looked at me in surprise and I looked at him with the same emotion reflected in my eyes. I hadn't meant to turn away, I just did, without realizing that I didn't want him to kiss me until then. "That's a no, then? I'm sorry, about earlier-"

"No, at the time, I had wanted it, now I'm just a little confused." I apologized, trying not to let him feel guilty about anything, it was mostly my fault anyways.

He grunted and said his typical. "Sure, sure." Then he pulled me along to the beach that everyone was gathering at. It wasn't too far from his house, and we preferred to walk it anyways. The feel of the sand beneath my feet always soothed me when I was up here with him.

When we got there everyone was suiting up to do some surfing and Angela handed me a suit. I looked to the clouds over-head, it wasn't that warm out anyways, but I put it on, for another layer of protection at the very least. Mike eyed Jacob's arm around my waist with a hint of jealousy in his blue eyes and I ignored him, it would do him good to think that he'd lost all chance with me. It was when Jessica and Angela started to wonder, did I fight to change the direction of their thoughts. "Come on, let's get going!" I raced down to the beach, but once getting there, the waves crashed down from huge swells onto the rocky shore.

Mike and Eric ran past me into the water, but Angela and Jacob stood beside me as Jessica attempted to get in through the lulls in the swells. "Maybe not?" Angela suggested and I was tempted to take her lead and follow it. It seemed very dangerous to tempt fate with my luck, but surfing weather called for just these conditions.

Though I wasn't much of a surfer, I barely got up to my knees before I slipped off the board and needed help to get it back under control. Jacob didn't say anything, in fact he was quieter than usual being surrounded by a group of Forks kids. He at least liked Angela enough to usually hold a conversation with her. I look up at him with a frown, and his face was set into lines of determination and displeasure. When he caught my look, he forced a smile to his face and it was as warm as ever.

I really didn't know why I was confused, he liked me, a lot, and I liked him, a lot. But I wasn't sure anymore if I wanted to risk turning our friendship into something more. He and I were best friends, I wished that the kiss never happened, or at the very least that he would give me some time to think it through and get my head around my reluctance, but for some reason, all I kept seeing was a shaggy head of copper colored hair.

I nudged him and nodded towards the waves, and he shook his head. "I like to swim Bells, but I don't want to be swimming after you every five seconds."

I stuck my tongue out at him, but he did give me the answer I was looking for, so Angela, Jacob and I set about creating the camp fire. Quill and Embry eventually joined us and the Q clan that was here, started to relay some ancient stories. They were like ghost stories to all not from this land and they entertained and entrapped all listening.

Jacob sat next to me, and a few times I had to reach out and grab his hand. And when I did, he didn't shun it, but all he did was gently squeeze it in reassurance before just letting my hand grip his. Eventually I leaned my head on his shoulder, with a blanket wrapped around me and my eyes were getting droopy.

"Time to go Bella." Mike interrupted my almost sleep and I blinked up at him in confusion. Everyone was starting to pack up to go, but I cast my thoughts to my truck. "I'll drop you off." He was eyeing Jacob again and I rolled mine at the jealousy, Mike had no chance without fearing for competition. I'd told him that gently before, but his memory was selective it seems, just like he didn't remember me hitting him with the racket.

He'd said he didn't recall when Quill asked where the bruise came from, and I laughed at that and told my story. Mike had grunted his agreement and after a few ribs from Embry and Quill, directed at both of us, they let it go.

Now I was standing and looking at Mike as Jacob steadied me with a hand at my back. He was so much warmer than the fire had been, and I was sitting pretty close trying to stay warm, but far enough back that I didn't catch on fire. Jacob cleared his throat. "Bella's got her truck at my place. She'll be fine."

I nodded my agreement, if I could get back to my car soon, I'd be able to drive home without an issue. But it seemed to appease Mike and he nodded, giving me a smile and a hug before getting into his car. Angela gave me a hug as well, which I returned. "Stay safe." She whispered and got in as well.

Jessica and I hugged and so did Eric and I, and then all four of them disappeared off of the Q's land. The remaining four of us finished putting everything back in order and then headed back to Jacob's place. Apparently, Embry had parked next to me, and they'd be going home. When we got back to the Blacks' place, we all went inside, I got the couch to myself as the other three were getting too big to sit in it more than two of them. Quill lounged in the chair as the other two sat on the ground and leaned back against the couch. I frowned and moved over to make room, but nobody sat next to me.

Embry rapped at my knee gently though. "Go to sleep Belfry, we'll be leaving soon anyways." Jacob settled another blanket over me and as I snuggled into the pillow, I knew I was worthless to add to the conversation, but I still heard it as I drifted off to sleep.

"One of the Cullens left?" Jacob's voice sounded surprised.

"Yeah, we haven't seen him around for the last week, the others are still here though, so I think just one of them gone isn't a great advantage. However, they might soon be leaving on their own." Quill's sharp voice cut across my sleep infused brain as I registered what they were talking about.

The Q boys didn't like the Cullens? It was obvious why, but what interaction had the Cullens even had with them? As far as I knew, they stayed far apart, each to their own areas. The Q land was nowhere near where Jessica said the Cullens lived. Only Forks though separated them, and Forks was a pretty small area.

They were bound to run into each other at some point, the residents of Forks were often down on Q land, enjoying the surf. I'd have to ask Jacob about it sometime.

The next day, I woke up alone to another bright day, and I searched around, but there was no Jacob or Billy. So I stumbled into Jacob's room and headed to the bathroom and washed my face and scrubbed my teeth with my finger and a little bit of paste. "You know, you _can_ use my toothbrush, don't you?"

I almost swallowed the toothpaste but I still choked on it and he had to pound my back. His large warm hand actually helped though I think my back would feel bruised at the contact. I glared at him in the mirror as I rinsed out my mouth and turned to him instead of glaring at him through the reflection. He got the full force and he only laughed at me.

It caused my glare to be narrowed and he laughed harder. "Bells, stop, you're killing me!"

"Can't you knock like a human being? I might have been taking a shower or going to the bathroom."

"I've seen it all before." He winked.

"You have not seen it all before!" I argued. "When we were kids doesn't count!"

"Ah well." He dropped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his room. "I would have enjoyed both the sight- of you taking a shower- and also would have enjoyed the intense red blush that would have crossed these lovely cheekbones." His hand followed the path of the blush already starting to sprout along the edge.

I couldn't stay angry with the lovable Jake when he was like this. His attitude was just too infectious for anyone to be angry. When his bent his neck so his lips could graze my cheek, I let him. However as he tried to kiss me, I ducked and his lips caught my forehead. "Still confused?" He pondered and I grimaced my response. I was but he wasn't angry, he'd let me find my own way.

I allowed myself to look him over. I hadn't seen him since the night before, and his bed was unmade, so he had obviously slept in it. But he had been gone for awhile and the car hadn't moved from where it was parked.

He was shirtless and shoe-less.

I frowned, it wasn't the warmest it could be out there and I looked up at him. "Jacob Black, where are your clothes?" It was his time to blush and he shrugged. It wasn't fair, the blush didn't even show up on his cheeks, it was just the slightly self-conscious attitude that had given him away.

I continued to look at him and eventually he answered my question. "Ah, I didn't bother with them this morning. They're around here somewhere."

"Where did you go?"

"Something about security breach near the res. but it seems it was either a false alarm or something else."

"You guys have a security detail? From what? People like me?"

"Wild animals." He responded easily and I knew he was teasing, but it did make me wonder exactly what he and the other Q boys feared around here. "Stay out of the woods Bells, please?"

I nodded, I already made this promise to him, but I would agree to just reassure him, and it wouldn't be a problem. "Whatever, it's not like I go there anyways."

"You don't want to know why not?"

"It's not like I'm the greatest adventure traveler on my own Jake, I'm sure whatever reason, it's justified." Jacob took my acknowledgement with a grin.

"That's my Bella!" He swung me around and into another impossible hug. "What do you say to seeing Sam and Emily today?"

"I'd love that!" I agreed and we walked the short distance to the town and then to Sam's house.

There I visited with Sam for awhile and I didn't stare at Emily's scares, but I was pleased that they were lessening and becoming a little less visible. They had been pretty deep to start with, and now they were just shallow puckers. She'd always have them, but I thought it gave her distinction. Some of the scars almost added to her beauty, outlining the curve of her cheek or lining her eyes. They weren't long gashes, just short little ones that rested mostly on half her face.

Sam had greeted me with a big hug as well, and this one didn't nearly suffocate me as much as Jacob's did. Sam actually seemed more aware of his size and strength so that instead, he was still very gentle. I glanced pointedly at Jacob and he only turned to talk to Emily.

Emily had hugged me tightly too, but the hug was nothing when compared against the men's. The sun was almost high into the sky and I figured I had to get back soon. So I said my goodbyes to them and we went through another round of hugs, and Jacob pulled me into one as a joke, but he hugged me too tightly.

"Can't breath." I croaked out. He let me go and together we waved at the couple, heading back to Jacob's house. But on the way, the strangest rain shower poured down on us. The sky was still sunny and the skies were clear and bright blue, but the only cloud in the sky decided to dump whatever water it had in it on us. Jacob pulled me under one of his arms and practically ran me the rest of the way to his house. My feet barely touched the ground and when they were allowed to be planted again, I almost fell over at the weird sensation.

"Would you like some lunch?"

"I need to go home. As it is, it looks like I'm taking the walk of shame."

My tease didn't go unnoticed and Jacob came at me, and I backed away, but he managed to catch me and tickled me.

I laughed and fought to free myself from the merciless fingers, but Jacob only caught me by the waist and pulled me to him, just holding me against his chest. "I'm so glad you're back in Forks, Bells, so glad, but you shouldn't be here."

It was whispered, the last part, but he'd meant it, I could easily tell, something was worrying him, but he wouldn't tell me, I knew that much. Not that he didn't want to, but rather, he _couldn't_. I wanted to comfort him, and I did in one of the ways I knew would get the point across. I reached up, and even on my tiptoes, I needed him to bend towards me, and I kissed him. Just a small kiss, but he pulled me tightly against him and held me there.

It was still magical, but for some reason, it was not what I wanted. It felt wrong, like a betrayal to something or someone. My mother's words echoed in my head about getting too involved at too young of an age. I pulled away and rested my head on Jacob's chest. "I don't think we can ever do that again." I whispered and he tensed. "We need to go back to being friends."

"I care about you."

"I care deeply about you too Jake, that's why we need to be friends. I don't want to loose you, but if we take this any further, you and I will no longer be anything. You're my best friend, and I can't loose you in that position."

Jacob sighed and he reluctantly agreed. "But you will know this, before we go back to being just friends... I love you. I will never stop loving you, and I will always be here if you ever change your mind."

I knew it was too late, but I still hoped, hoped that our friendship could be strong enough to pull through this slight transgression. Jacob would no longer push me on the issue, at least I hoped he would no longer do so. I kissed his cheek. "Thank you for understanding."

His cheek rested on my head and after a moment he nodded and then released me. "You better hurry off, Charlie will have my spleen if he has to come down here and pick you up. I think he only trusts me _so_ far, and if we make a habit of you sleeping down here, he might start to wonder."

"Billy knows, he's seen me sleeping on the couch. Charlie won't worry too much, I think you're safe." I responded teasingly before I did as he suggested and got into my truck and took the hour drive home. It would have been shorter if it hadn't been for the slowness of my vehicle.

It almost felt like a repeat from the other day, as the silver car came tearing along the road, but this time it was coming at me on the main highway, and sped quickly past me, but I saw again, the squealing of tires against the pavement leaving black marks and the red glow from the tail-light. Then the silver car was gone again, and I hadn't gone far down the road, only a few feet. That boy needed to learn how to slow down.

But it was nice to learn that he was back, at least for the day, from wherever he had disappeared to. It was weird being glared at by his family, whom I had never met. I wonder if he was sick. His car didn't look damaged at all, so he hadn't been in an accident.

I headed home and made Charlie dinner, I baked it in the toppings that Billy had gotten from Henry Clearwater and in turn had given me, as he and Charlie had made a hoard the day before. We'd be having fish every day this week, and I needed new recipes to keep it fresh and original for me. _Charlie_ wouldn't mind having it fried or grilled every day, I swear he'd have a heart attack in the next year if I didn't do something about it.

When I sat it down in front of Charlie and joined him, he went through it quickly. I was glad to know my cooking skills were still up to par. Or rather, better than my mother's, that was the only food he refused to eat and had been weary of my cooking until he realized that's how Renee survived so long, and not off her own concoctions.


	5. Chapter 4

My Sundown

By Rakusa

Chapter Four

The following Monday, it was overcast and down pouring. I was miserable as I had forgotten my umbrella and anything that could offer me protection from the rain. I was already sneezing by the time I got to my first class. I realized though, as I caught Emmett's large form in the back of one of my classes with his feet on the desk and leaning casually back, that I hadn't seen the silver car out there today either. I cast my mind to the parking lot, but all I'd seen was a red M3.

Emmett was a senior to my junior but the seniors and juniors could share a couple of classes together, but this was an elective English to be taken in any of the last two years. Emmett had not paid attention to any of the lectures, but when called upon, he'd given interesting insight. But he stayed under the radar, he wasn't interested, and he had no true knowledge, but I had a feeling that he could have answered the same question without even needing to do the readings, as it was just programmed into his mind.

I let it go, but I couldn't help but sneak glances at the 'jock' type, he really was no better than jocks I had known down in Arizona, but he had a kind face, and his lack of attention spanned from boredom rather than the teacher being boring. A close distinction, but Emmett seemed to know everything already, and the teacher let him keep his feet propped and laid his head back into his folded hands as if he was asleep. He sat in the back, so he wasn't disturbing anyone, so I guess it wasn't an issue.

The rest of my classes for the day seemed to pass in a blur, nothing was really holding my attention and I didn't even look up from my food at lunch time. Not that I ate a lot of it, I just pushed it around my plate and played with it.

When I got to Biology I was floored. Mike ran into my back when I suddenly stopped and stared. "Yeah, he's back." Mike muttered and gently prodded me forward. "Do you want to switch with my partner?"

Edward's head had tilted as if he was listening to something, but then he frowned as if he was disappointed. I shook my head, and Edward's dark gaze met mine. However, it was no longer dark. At least not in color, but the intensity still reminded me of it. I turned to talk to the teacher, but he wasn't there yet, so I reluctantly took my seat next to Edward.

He didn't look as angry today, he was still tense and kept far away from me, but he turned towards me and frowned at the sight. I looked like a drowned rat, no doubt. My hair was soaked and had been whipped around by the wind and I was soaked to the bone as well. I shivered slightly in my heavy sweater as the cool air from outside drafted in as someone else entered the building. The room was really humid so someone else opened a window.

"You-"

I turned my head towards Edward as he spoke, and I turned my gaze to his but he had turned and took in a deep breath of air before turning to me again. "What is it? Do I have something in my teeth?" I asked, he had insulted me in several ways the last time I had seen him, and now he was doing it again, implying that I smelt with just the slight gesture. I probably smelt like wet dog.

He shook his head. "You are Bella Swan, correct? I did not properly introduce myself the other day. It is my fault, I apologize, it was rude of me."

I was confused by both his words and how he said them, he was being irrationally polite and almost... formal... It was like I was back in one of my Jane Austen novels. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" He turned and took another breath, and I saw his hand clenched into a fist, most likely couldn't get away from my stench by just turning his head anymore, could he?

"That my name was Bella?"

"Is that not your name?"

"Charlie must have implanted that it was Isabella because that'll all anyone here knows me as who I haven't known forever. Which is a surprise, because I've come up here very often over the years."

I watched his eyes close painfully, and wondered if he was fighting all his impulses by bothering to talk to me? I opened my mouth to say more, but he shook his head. "I just heard people talking about you, I thought it was just 'Bella' but if you would prefer to be called Isabella-"

"No, no, Bella is the name I liked to be called." I responded quickly and watched as he turned his head for another painful breath. "Look, if it's too difficult for you, I could just turn my head this way, and not say a word to you the rest of the hour?"

Edward's golden eyes closed again and there was a harsh line around his mouth. "No, it's all right. You though, will catch a cold if you continue to sit in those wet clothes." He sounded almost concerned and we both laughed at the thought, for he probably recognized what he said as well. "Sorry, not that I'm trying to be a parent or anything. I don't know why I should be concerned."

I didn't know why he would either, he almost seemed to hate me the other day, ready to tear out my throat at the wrong word, so I kept my talking to a minimum, or at least as much as I could. He managed to get me rambling. "It's ok, I'll be dry in an hour, I have gym and my clothes should be dry by the end of that period." I didn't mention that I'd have to get wet again going to the gym, then soaked again from the gym to my car, the weather didn't seem to want to let up. That's when a big crash of thunder struck over head. I thought it was supposed to be winter, where was all this rain coming from?

Edward frowned at my silence. "Please, talk." We had an assignment but we finished earlier then the rest of the class as we were both advanced and the teacher grumbled about us being partners, then left us to our own devices.

"Talk about what?" I asked, wondering what he would find interesting.

"Anything, I'm trying to hear your voice." He froze and his golden gaze shot to me, but I was only confused. "Forget I said that." He was out of his seat before the bell rang and I was heading to gym.

After gym though, I managed to surprise him again as I ducked under his out-stretched hand as he and his brother Jasper high-fived. There was a slight scuffle behind me and I turned my head to see Edward and Jasper glaring at each other, before Jasper turned his head away from the both of us and slinked outside.

The locker rooms were clearing out, but as I looked at Edward, he was deadly angry again. The room filed out and we were still staring at each other. "What is it?" I asked tentatively and the next thing I knew, Edward had slammed his hands on either side of my head, glaring into my eyes. His hands resting on the metal of the lockers behind me. I only looked back in complete surprise.

"Are you an idiot?"

"What are you talking about?" I breathed, looking up into his eyes.

"No? Are you just this stupid then? You could have gotten yourself hurt!"

"I have no idea what you mean." I look deeply into his eyes and his were still hostile, and even though he was shaking, he looked like he was trying to not breath. My gaze turned reflective. "Your eyes are a different color." It was the wrong thing to say because he almost did growl.

"What are you?" He asked.

I became angry. "What does that even mean?"

"A temptress, a riddle, an enigma? You can't be human." Then he seemed to catch himself and recovered, pushing away from me and evaporating out the door. I walked towards him, but he was long gone. I turned back, interested to see the metal indented with the prints of his hands with the force he slammed into them, but there was nothing to show that the situation just happened.

How could Edward Cullen be such a jerk one moment, a kind boy the next, er... at least a kind gentleman and then go one-eighty and turn postal on me again? Was he really bipolar? Or was he suffering through something I didn't understand, and I was the cause for it all?

I didn't know what to think about Edward Cullen, so I decided not to think about him at all.

That... did not work.

I can't believe I ever expected it to work. I hadn't been able to get him out of my head when I hadn't even spoken _to_ him, and now that we had, I was wondering about his strange behavior.

I knew he had it in him to be nice, but for some reason I was the focus of all his negative energy. Maybe he did think he could take it out on the new girl, because she wouldn't have any previous views of him and nobody would believe her. Jessica and Lauren all gushed about how much the Cullens were out of this world, and how Edward was so sexy, but at the same time, they didn't mention them that often. If someone was to run into one of them or had a class where the teacher called on them, it would spark the discussions but until then, it was a 'oh, who? The Cullens, oh yeah those gorgeous people in the corner, not much interest, sorry.'

I had the feeling that the Cullens liked to keep a low profile, and kept to themselves and everyone else for that reason were afraid of them. I wasn't afraid of them. Maybe Rosalie, but the rest they seemed harmless from what I've seen of them. I mean Emmett was tall and broad but his personality when dealing with others was friendly enough and joking (if he talked to anyone out of his siblings). He and Rosalie seemed like the perfect couple, off-setting each other's traits and they complimented each other in looks as well.

Jasper and Alice were the complete opposite of their gender-related siblings, Jasper was blond to Alice's dark. But from what I have seen of them, they too were perfect for the other. Alice had restrained Jasper with a shake of her head when a boy had walked past their table and eyed Alice curiously. I wasn't sure at the time if it was malicious or if it was interested, but Jasper had calmed and sank down into his chair, to go back to staring into Alice's golden eyes.

That was something, the more I saw of the Cullens, the more I saw their similarities, nobody else paid that much attention to the table's occupants, not even the ones that were 'in love' with Edward. Edward didn't join them for lunch most days now, but I still looked at the family in interest. Alice returned the interest, often looking at me with a curious expression, and her head between her thumb and the rest of her hand while her elbow rested on the table. Her gaze carried over to me all the way across the hall.

They all had gold eyes, varying shades and they changed during the week, to more lightly golden and darker. Edward's was dark the first time I saw him, as if something wasn't quite right, as if it had been awhile since he had eaten. For he looked ready to eat me that first day, not just anger or hate, I realized after a few days without him around, he looked ravenous. I didn't think he was really going to _eat_ me, but it was a look that I had never seen before. Not even in the sexual way.

I wasn't completely attractive, at my old school, I tended to blend into the walls and background, I wasn't the most desirable girl and I was never asked out. I wasn't also a man hater, I had crushes, sure, but it was never anything serious and they passed quickly. I had friends back home and they were of both genders, I think though the problem was, that I was too timid for most guys.

Except, Jacob had liked me since the beginning at that was a crush that I had on him that lasted just as long. He still had feelings towards me, and once I might have shared them, but now they were starting to wane, all thanks to a guy of pale complexion and the most intriguing eyes.

We still had class together, and most days he wasn't there, and when he was, he was just as polite as he was the second time I had seen him. In fact, he was seeming to chill more every day. His reaction wasn't quite so hostile, he was starting to breath more normally and his body wasn't as clenched.

I tried my best to ignore him, but I caught him staring at me often.

I couldn't understand this guy. He hadn't breeched the silence since the day he yelled at me, but he would look at me and slight things made me realize that he was sorry for the way he had acted. He didn't want me to be scared of him, I could tell from the distance he put between us to separate us, so I wouldn't feel closed in and fearful. That was the last thing I could ever be, I learned, I would never be scared of Edward Cullen, no matter what he could tell me.

I hadn't tried to talk to him either though, he had made me angry and every time I'd decided to confront him in the past, he'd disappeared, so I decided to let him break the silence first this time.

Today it happened. We were assigned a partner project and Edward had looked at me regretfully before swallowing and taking one more breath away from me and turning fully to me. "Look, I know we don't really get along, and that's probably my fault. Please, let's be able to handle this today. I promise, no weird outbursts."

I shook my head and his face fell. "I don't have a problem with that." I clarified. "Why did you yell at me like that?"

"You... were putting yourself in a position of extreme danger."

"Ducking under your high-five?" I asked innocently, looking into his eyes. They had never been anything but gold since that first day. I wonder what the cause was.

Edward hesitated before he nodded. "Yes. You could have died from being slapped on both sides of your head at the same time."

I frowned at his explanation, it was a little far-fetched. "How about we pretend it never happened and put it behind us?"

He was thinking it through, before he finally nodded and sighed. "That sounds like a good idea." We worked on the project, and as we did, we talked, it was actually really easy to talk to him. He no longer looked away from me to breath in a breath though he tried not to so often. I reminded myself to take a shower tomorrow morning before I came to school so he wouldn't be so grossed out by me.

At the end of the class period he walked with me to my next class. Mike had come up to my desk to ask, but when I mentioned that Edward was heading that way, Mike left in a huff. "Sorry about Mike, he doesn't mean to be rude, he just doesn't like other guys around me."

Edward smirked at that comment. "Oh, I'm aware. And there are many guys around you always, aren't there?"

I blushed slightly. "It really isn't that." I protested. "I'm not used to so much attention."

"Don't be shy about it, you really are a beautiful girl." I looked up in surprise and he froze as he realized what he said. "Don't- look into that statement. We shouldn't be friends."

He disappeared again on me and I frowned after his retreating back, I hadn't even said anything or managed to think through his comment when he'd retracted his words and left. I sighed, and went into gym. Today I'd have a new large bruise, this time on on my thigh, a large big sweltering bruise.

I rubbed at it gently, and winced at the contact. I'd have to ice it when I got home, hopefully it was nothing more than just a bruise.

As I walked out into the parking lot, I saw the red M3 take off and sighed in disappointment, the Cullens were gone for the day and I still didn't understand what was going on with Edward's behavior. So we shouldn't be friends? What should we be then? People who talked only when there was an assignment due?

I was surprised when I saw the dark haired pixie walk beside me, before pausing and looking at me as she matched my stride. "I loved your boldness that first day, others around here are too shy to encroach on our space. Though that's not always a bad thing." She winked at me.

I didn't know what to say, so I just settled for a "thank you."

"Oh, I'm Alice by the way, but you probably already learned that, and I know you're Bella. My brother has spoken of you." I nodded, she didn't evoke a response with that statement, though I did wonder about Edward speaking of me... "We should hang out sometime, I know we'll be the greatest of friends-"

Whatever else she was going to say was cut off by a firm "Alice!" And I was surprised to look up and see Edward striding out of several parked cars towards us, and he was glaring at his sister.

Alice laughed and looked to me. "Whoops. I'll see you later, I'm holding him up."

Alice danced over to her brother and wrapped her arms around one of his and pulled him away. "What were you two talking about?" I heard him ask but Alice's shoulders only rose in a shrug.

I turned to get back into my old beat up red truck. What was that all about? Was she sure we'd be good friends because of my behavior? She'd be disappointed to learn that was a rare occurrence and my moods like that were few and far in between. She'd have to find someone else who was so bold to entertain her in the future.

I got in my truck and tried to back out, but the silver car cut off my path and I had to slam on my breaks. When it was gone, I inched my way out with more caution, avoiding any further incidents. As we cued to leave the grounds, the car was the one in front of me and wasn't moving. I glared at the back of Edward's head, he was _trying_ to kill me it seemed, this was the third incident where he and his car almost collided with mine. At first he looked worried about my safety and then he started laughing.

I glared harder and turned my head when I heard knocking on my window, and the silver car still didn't move. I glanced at him one more time, but the laughter died and he was watching me intensely.

I rolled down my window for Tyler and he leaned against the frame, looking in at me. "I've got a serious question for you Bella. Will you, go with me to the winter carnival?"

I looked at Tyler in complete shock, and only a squeak escaped me.

"Sweet! I'll pick you up on Saturday at noon, it should give us plenty of time there!"

He left my side and I cranked my window back up, and when I could again, I looked at the car in front of me, and I saw Edward's frown before he was taking off, he'd been holding up the line, waiting for Tyler. Had he known what Tyler was planning? Was he in on it? But if he had been, then why did he look so upset?


End file.
